The well-known eating utensil (fork) includes a handle and an instrument end with shaped static tines for spearing or scooping food. The number of these static tines is usually 2, 3 or 4. The two endmost tines are rounded on their outer sides so when positioning the utensil laterally, even after applying significant efforts the soft food is torn to pieces but hardly cut precisely. Due to this, another utensil is needed—generally a knife—for cutting food into pieces. Use of these two utensils (the knife and the fork) simultaneously, requires the use of both hands for eating the food. For this reason the separate knife and fork are of little use to handicapped people and to people with decreased functional who are not able to simultaneously use both a knife and a fork.